


Heavenly Brothers

by Lady_Corrin



Series: Sneaky snake, lord of thunder, and spiderson [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Loki, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), Like really protective, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and he loves his brother, neither of those movies happened in this, this is the universe where they make it to Earth, thor is a dork, to both Thor and Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Corrin/pseuds/Lady_Corrin
Summary: Thor and the Asgardians made it to Earth with no trouble at all. Tony is more than happy to help until he found out one of the people on the ship turns out to be Loki, God of Lies. Having Loki around is bad enough but when Tony finds out the trickster is talking to his kid, he will do anything to make sure the bastard doesn't hurt Pete.While that's happening, Peter loves his new Godly brothers from Space and they love him too





	Heavenly Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm done with this, might make this a mini series full of one-shots about the b0is. idk  
> maybe

“I can’t believe you brought him here!” Tony exclaimed as he continued to pace around the room.

“He is my brother, Stark. I was not going to leave him in space.” Thor replied as patiently as he could. “And he has changed since the last time you have seen him, I promise. He will do no harm.” 

“Isn’t he the one who set Asgard on fire?” Tony asked angrily.

“On my orders and, if he hadn’t, we’d have a much bigger problem in the form of my sister, Hela, goddess of  _ death _ .” Thor emphasized, hoping Tony would realize a trickster god was not as bad as a death goddess

“What’s up with your siblings thirsting for blood? Are you sure you’re not the adopted one?” Clint asked, startling the two other men who didn’t notice he was sitting at one of the kitchen counters the whole time.

“Oh, what I’d give for that to be the case.” Loki scoffed as he entered the kitchen, leaning against the wall. Tony immediately shot him a dirty look but decided to say nothing. Yet. 

“Ah, brother!” Thor walked over and wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulder, a large grin on his face, “I hope you’ve had a nice tour of the facility. I would have done it myself if it weren’t for my friend Stark here dragging me away to discuss a few things.”

“Do not worry, brother, the child showed me around. He was quite anxious at first, I must admit.” Loki shrugged.

“What child?” Tony asked, which was actually the first non-hostile thing he had ever said to the God.

“Believe he said his name was ‘Peter’. It was difficult to hear it correctly as he kept on stuttering.” Loki recalled, ignoring the way Tony started to become angry. “He seemed nice enough. Has a great affinity for The Avengers and these objects called ‘LEGO’, whatever that is. He wouldn’t shut up about them after I had asked about them.” 

“Yeah, kid’s smart but won’t keep his mouth shut for too long.” Clint smirked.

“Well, it seems as though you’ve already started making friends, br-”

“No! You stay away from Peter!” Tony interrupted, pointing an accusing finger at the Trickster. “I don’t care if Thor trusts you, I’m not letting you around the kid. Talk to literally anybody else, but not Peter. Understand that?” 

Thor opened his mouth to defend his brother but Loki beat him to it, replying with a casual, “Of course,” before walking out. Both Thor and Clint glared at Tony but the billionaire didn’t seem to care.

“Careful how you speak to Loki, Stark. We may be friends but that does not give you permission to disrespect the Prince of Asgard.” Thor struggled to maintain his composure. 

“Yeah, Tony, even I gotta agree with Zeus over here. The guy seems to actually be trying to not kill somebody.” 

“How can you trust him? He literally mind controlled you!” 

Clint raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. “I dunno if you know this but Nat wasn’t exactly on our side at first either, but look at her now. At least give the guy a chance.”

 

* * *

 

Loki would be lying if he said he wasn’t  _ slightly _ upset with Stark’s reaction, but, then again, he will always be the God of Lies so it wouldn’t be at all difficult for him. For the next few days, he followed Stark’s demand and avoided the child as much as possible, their only interactions being during meals or the God would ask where his oaf of a brother was.

Peter didn’t exactly live at the compound but he stayed there pretty often, normally coming over after school for a few hours and during the weekends. Apparently, he was Stark’s intern but Loki doubted that was all. Still, he didn’t ask any questions and kept to himself for the most part. 

Things were going fairly well, actually. Everyone, with the exception of Stark, Rhodes, and Wilson, didn’t seem to mind him anymore. He would help with training too, using his magic so they could get used to magical threats since those seemed to be increasing. When he wasn’t learning about modern Midgard or hanging out with his brother, he tended to go for lengthy walks around the city. Then something happened.

One day, while on one of his walks, he caught sight of a very interesting person. 

“What in the world is that?” He asked, mainly to himself. 

“Oh! That’s Spider-Man!” A lady nearby answered, “He’s the local hero here, goes around helping people. Everybody here knows him. You new to Queens?”

“Yes, I’m not exactly from around here.” Loki nodded before making his way towards the direction the ‘Spider-Man’ swung to. He had heard of ‘Spider-Man’ before. Apparently, Captain Rogers and Stark had an argument that led to the Avengers fighting one another in an airport. Stark had brought along ‘Spider-Man’ as back up, though he wasn’t technically an official Avenger.

When he found him, he was sitting on the wall of a building, eating a hotdog while holding a device (A ‘phone’, Stark had called it) to his ear. His mask was rolled up just enough for him to eat his food but still didn’t reveal his identity. 

“-Yeah, it’s really weird having him around, ya know? It’s, like, one second he’s destroying a city and the next, he’s a semi-official member of the group… Nah, he’s pretty nice. I think he likes me? Not sure, we don’t talk much.” The hero paused to take a bite out of his food, listening to, who Loki assumed was a friend, speak for a while. 

Despite the ‘Man’ in his name, Loki knew that this must have been a child. He could hear it in his voice. 

“Oh, c’mon, man, my life isn’t that cool… First off, he’s not my dad, he’s my mentor, and second, I’ve only talked to him once and I don’t think he even caught my name cause I was so nervous. He probably thinks I’m weird, actually. He avoids me. A lot.” 

“Having people avoid you is a gift, in my opinion.” Loki spoke, startling the kid so badly he nearly fell off the building, though he did drop what was left of his hotdog. 

“I- uh- I’ll call you back.” Spider-Man said as he hung up the phone, quickly trying to cover up the rest of his face. “L-Loki?” 

“The one and only, Prince of Asgard.” Loki bowed, almost mockingly. Spider-Man, however took it seriously and went to bow before Loki stopped him. “Oh, please, no need for that, I’m only Prince. My brother is now King so that is more of an appropriate time to bow.”

“You- W-what are you doing here?” 

Loki shrugged, “Just decided to take a walk. Being cramped inside a building full of people who once saw you as an enemy is still awkward, especially since a few still do see me that way. I then saw you and decided to investigate.” It was hard to see the expression the Spider-Man had, with the mask and all, but he seemed to have panicked when Loki mentioned investigating him.

“Do you-”

“No, I do not know your identity. Despite my burning curiosity, I will not force you to reveal it to me. I am aware you helped Stark, that is all.” The God confirmed. This seemed to put the child at ease, which he was thankful for. “However, Stark did not tell me that his Arachnid Ally was a mere child.”

Spider-Man jumped down, landing on his feet in front of Loki. “Please don’t tell the Avengers! If they know, they’ll be mad at him and they’ll all start fighting and I really don’t want them to fight again cause then the Avengers will split up agai-” The teen was silenced when Loki used magic to literally seal his mouth shut.

“I will not tell, Spider. To be quite honest, I do not wish to be caught in the middle of another civil war between them.” Loki waited a few moments before releasing him from his spell. “Stark does not seem to trust me around children anyway, so no need to worry.”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Spider-Man tilted his head.

“Well,” Loki began, leaning on the brick wall next to him, “Stark has this intern he’s extremely fond of and he forbade me from talking to him, which is understandable considering he must have been about ten years of age when I was attempting to conquer New York.”

“Nine.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Uh, he would’ve been nine. Cause Peter Parker’s sixteen and the battle of New York was seven years ago.” Spider-Man explained. 

“I’m assuming you’re a friend of his?” Loki asked suspiciously. 

“I- Uh- no, we just go to the same school. I rarely talk to him. He doesn’t know about the whole Spider-Man thing.” He laughed nervously. 

“Oh, quite interesting…”

“Heh, yeah-”

“I didn’t even say his name and you already knew who he was.”  Loki smiled at the teen, watching as he literally froze. 

“I can explain-”

“No need, Kid.” A new, somewhat metallic, voice interrupted. To Loki’s annoyance, an armored Tony Stark landed next to the kid, obviously glaring at Loki through the mask. “Go on home, bud. Iron Man’s gotta have a little talk with our godly friend here.” 

“But Mr. Sta-” Peter tried.

“Home. Now. We’ll talk later.” The teen looked back and forth between the two adults before reluctantly swinging out of sight. Once he was sure the kid was gone, Loki turned to Stark.

“You brought a  _ child  _ to a fight against foes who could have easily killed him if they wanted to.” Loki growled.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“He’s Peter, isn’t he, Stark?” Loki asked, ignoring the tiny missiles on Stark’s suit that were now aimed at him.

“Don’t get anywhere near him, got that? If he mentions you on a report or if I even see you on any of the recordings, I swear I will test if it’s possible to kill a god.” Tony threatened before flying off in his armor. 


End file.
